Nightmare
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Menghilang dalam mimpi dan mengingat dia kembali membuat dirinya terombang-ambing dalam sebuah kesalahan. Dirinya terlalu jauh masuk di sana. Dia tidak tahu bahwa mimpi buruk pertanda buat dia untuk berubah. Miyu and Ran! #47


**Summary: **Menghilang dalam mimpi dan mengingat dia kembali membuat dirinya terombang-ambing dalam sebuah kesalahan. Dirinya terlalu jauh masuk di sana. Dia tidak tahu bahwa mimpi buruk pertanda buat dia untuk berubah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Nightmare**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **GALS! © Mihona Fuji

**Warning: **tidak ada typo dan OOC. Berada di dunia mimpi. Fic aneh segala macam jenisnya. Other: Miyu Yamazaki and Ran Kotobuki. This story is mine. No copy paste.

**..O.x.O..**

Heran buat dirinya memandang langit serba putih penuh pasir kecokelatan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berada di sini. Seharusnya dia tidur di kamar sahabatnya, Kotobuki Ran. Tapi, melihat pemandangan indah ini, gadis berusia lima belas tahun tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja tanah di bawah kakinya retak. Tidak terbendung lagi, gadis berambut kuning ini berjalan mundur. Namun, keretakkan tanah itu mengikutinya. Diam-diam gadis memiliki nama Yamazaki Miyu ini terus berjalan mundur kemudian... lari. Dia berlari terus sampai kaki telanjangnya berdarah.

Nafasnya memburu, kakinya sakit pasti. Apa yang terjadi padanya betul diluar dugaan. Entah sampai kapan dia berada di sini, di tempat aneh tadinya indah berubah suram dan gelap. Ingin sekali bersuara, tapi tenggorokannya tercekat sebuah besi tak diketahui apa namanya. Akhirnya dia berhenti untuk mengatur nafas, keringat bercucuran di dahinya, kedua kaki berdarah, dan jantung berdetak cepat.

Saat tanah retak itu muncul, Miyu menghindarinya. Dan tanah retak itu hancur kemudian memunculkan sesosok makhluk aneh dan menyeramkan. Ketakutan menghinggapi semua tubuh Miyu. Miyu terduduk jatuh. Dia berharap makhluk mengerikan di depannya menghilang sekarang juga. Tapi, itu sia-sia. Makhluk itu memajukan wajahnya buat memakan Miyu. Kedua mata Miyu tertutup, pasrah pada keadaan menyelimutinya.

"Yehaaa!" teriak seseorang membangunkan Miyu buat membuka kedua matanya. Di sana ada sosok seorang perempuan meloncat dan menendang makhluk dengan tendangan. Dia mendarat luar biasa. Dan Miyu tahu siapa orang itu. Itu adalah Kotobuki Ran.

"Ra-Ran?!" Air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Miyu. Dia berdiri dan memeluk sahabatnya. "Aku takut..."

"Tenanglah, Miyu. Aku ada di sini bersamamu," sahut Ran membelai rambut kuning kecokelatan. Memeluk Miyu erat. Kemudian pelukan tersebut dilepaskan. "Ayo, Miyu. Kita keluar dari mimpi buruk ini."

"Eh? Ini mimpi buruk dan bukan kenyataan?" Miyu membersihkan sisa air mata sambil melihat Ran mengangguk. Ran menarik tangan Miyu. Miyu menoleh ke arah monster mengerikan itu yang sudah bangun dan siap balas dendam. "Makhluk itu bangun!"

"Makanya kita harus cari jalan keluar," jawab gadis rambut cokelat ber-_highlight _ merah. Mereka berlari, tapi kedua kaki mereka kecebur air. Mereka pun tenggelam di kubangan air berbau aneh. Mereka tenggelam dan tidak bisa bersuara untuk meminta tolong.

* * *

Siraman penuh siraman dari kedua sahabat ini. Mereka datang dan melihat sahabatnya sedang mengigau sendiri di halaman belakang sekolah. Tidak henti-hentinya mereka ngigau, Rie dan Aya. Mereka sengaja menyiram Ran dan Miyu air supaya bangun.

Akhirnya mereka membuka mata dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Untungnya ini sudah sepulang jam sekolah. Jadi, mereka bisa mengganti baju mereka dengan baju olahraga. Ran dan Miyu bangun dan menatap kedua sahabatnya di depan kedua mata mereka.

"Rie? Aya? Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Lalu, ke mana makhluk mengerikan itu?" tanya Miyu mengawasi setiap pemandangan tersebut, tapi tidak menemukan sosok makhluk menyeramkan itu. "Ini ada di mana?"

Gadis berkuncir itu berkacak pinggang sambil membungkukkan badan, "hey! Kalian tadi tidur sambil ngigau. Kukira kalian sedang berbicara ternyata tidur."

Perempuan berusia lima belas tahun mendekati keduanya, berlutut. "Aku takut soalnya kalian tidak bernafas. Maafkan kami bila kami buat kalian basah kuyup."

Menduga apa maksud mereka, Miyu dan Ran melihat baju sekolah basah kuyup. Keduanya tidak memarahi Rie dan Aya. Mereka berterima kasih pada keduanya. Kalau bukan karena mereka, pasti Miyu dan Ran tidak akan pulang dari tempat mengerikan tersebut.

Tapi, mimpi itu serasa nyata. Mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak tertipu pada apa dilakukan orang-orang di dunia mimpi. Mimpi buruk adalah mimpi buruk, mengingatkan pada suatu hal pernah terjadi di kehidupan mereka. Misalnya, ingatlah apa yang Tuhan katakan agar selalu berdoa dan curhat kepadanya. Janganlah terlalu melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan jangan bersikap angkuh.

Banyak orang suka dunia mimpi asalkan jangan berlebihan karena tidak semua mimpi itu baik. Jika ada mimpi aneh janganlah takut, ingatlah pada Tuhan karena Dia-lah yang menentukan semuanya.

* * *

_Jika kamu melihat mimpi, kuatkanlah imanmu...  
Bila terjadi sesuatu, kamu tidak takut pada apa pun...  
Mimpi memang terlihat indah...  
Seseorang pasti terlena melihatnya..._

_Tapi, ada kalanya harus batasi diri...  
Sebelum tidur, baca doa...  
Karena doa pengantar kita untuk tidur...  
Hilanglah mimpi buruk berganti mimpi indah..._

**End**

**..O.x.O..**

**A/N: **Fic kedua di FGI. Terima kasih sudah baca, everyone!

Salam hangat dari saya,

Sunny Blue February

**Date: **Makassar, 23 Maret 2013


End file.
